Reconciliation
by Nighttmare
Summary: It's been three years since Veezara has seen the Dragonborn. He recalls all the good times they've shared together. F! DragonbonxVeezara. Rated T just to be safe!


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I've wanted to write. Based on the OST "Reconciliation" from the Last Airbender Soundtrack. I own nothing of Bethesda Softworks, the Elder Scrolls series or any of its characters, except for my own charrie, Emmalyn. Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three years. Three long, tiring, gruesome years since Veezara had seen Emmalyn. He stared into the smoldering campfire before him, his nails digging crescent moons into his scaly palms. Veezara ignores the others around him, their drunken cheers echoing crudely through his painful memories. He remembers the day Emma left, the day she became the Dragonborn; the Dovahkiin. He remembers how she explained that it was her duty to speak to the Greybeards, and he remembers how he was unable to speak as he watched her walk away, from the Dark Brotherhood, the Sanctuary and from him. Frustrated, Veezara stands quickly and strides away from where he'd been sitting. He needs fresh air, something to bring him back to reality.

The chill night air is inviting to his warm skin, but his anger heightens with each passing second. A lone Skeever passes by, and the sight of the calm rodent nearly pushes Veezara over the brink of control. How can something so small be so peaceful, when he, a Shadowscale and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, be so hurt? His instincts urge him to kill the creature, but instead he lets it scamper away. If Astrid had been there, she would have slapped him for his idiocy, but he just can't bring himself to do it.

He sits down on an old log and begins to sharpen his knife, which lulls his aggression. He wonders what Emmalyn is doing, right at this second. Maybe she's bargaining a wealthy man from Solitude, or fighting a dragon near Riften. Who knows, she could be dead. _Dead_. The word causes a shudder to wrack his body, and he shakes his head vigorously. Emma is too strong and smart to be dead. Her advantages outrank Astrid, so she's bound to still be alive. He recalls her telling him she would most likely be staying in Ivarstead, but he isn't sure. If anything, she's probably in some other country in Tamriel, like Cyrodiil or Hammerfell.

And he'd never admit it to anyone, but he's never missed anyone as much as he misses Emmalyn. Veezara misses her smile, her bright green and blue eyes, her smooth, sun-kissed skin and taunting curves. He misses the time they'd spent together scouting Bandit camps and scavenging supplies from unguarded wagons. He yearns to see her again, to hold her, to tell her how much he loves her and how much he needs her in his life. But that time will never come. She's long gone, and he'll never be able to love another woman as much as he's loved her.

A twig snaps behind him, and Veezara spins around and has two knives drawn before he can even blink. It's hard to see the figure standing among the dense undergrowth surrounding the Sanctuary, even though Argonian's have almost perfect eyesight. He squints as the figure moves forward, and once it's out of the trees and in to the moonlight, Veezara can't even breathe.

Had she been reading his thoughts, or was Talos finally answering to his prayers? Emmalyn is different than when he last saw her. Her once perfect body is scarred from wars he's never heard of, and her shoulder is covered by a thick bandage. Wounded, he presumes.

"Veezara?" She is the first to speak, murmuring his name cautiously. Her voice is still young and untouched. Her eyes linger on him, because he just stares at her. He can't find the words he's been thinking of telling her for over three years.

"Say something," She demands, her tone becoming somewhat angry. He stirs, finally catching what little sense he has left, "_Please_."

Instead of expressing his feelings in words, he takes two big steps forward and crushes his lips to hers. Her body is frozen, but soon she responds with as much heat and desire as he. He grasps her little body and pulls her tightly against his chest. They pull apart to breath, and Veezara's eyes are as dark as the sky above them. Emma is crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wipes them away and kisses her again, hoping not to break down himself.

"Emmalyn, I love you," He says quickly, because now she's backing away from him as if he's going to hurt her, and his vision is beginning to blur, "I love you, I love you so-"

Veezara wakes with a start and bolts into a sitting position on his bed. He's panting heavily and a thin layer of sweat has settled over his body. His hands cup his face, and for the first time in three years, he begins to sob.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I think it's alright. O_o Hurr, sexy Argonian angst. Review!**


End file.
